


Chocolate Can Fix Anything

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Belle picks up on her master's despondent mood and decides to cheer him up by baking him a chocolate cake.*Just random Dark Castle fluff my brain decided to conjure up*





	Chocolate Can Fix Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharlotteAshmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteAshmore/gifts).



Chocolate Can Fix Anything

A/AN: Just a little random idea which popped in my head, because I can't get enough of these dorks! LOL

Nearly six months had passed since Belle's arrival to the Dark Castle. She'd settled into her daily mundane routine of chores. In the beginning, Rumpelstiltskin had firmly instructed her to mop every step and dust every single nook and cranny. However, their relationship had started to become more relaxed over the last several weeks, and her workload had become lighter. He'd even begun giving her a day off to do as she pleased. Sometimes she used her day of leisure to sleep late, but she mostly read.

The weather had been dreary all day as rain pounded heavily against the roof. Belle blinked in concern as a fat drop of water dripped from her ceiling and onto the flagstone. She promptly grabbed a bucket to stifle the dripping, but she knew the pail would eventually fill up. She would need to tell Rumpelstiltskin. Belle reluctantly closed her tome, leaving the confines of her personal chambers to go and search for her master. She secretly hoped he was in one of his better moods today.

As she stood outside of his workshop door, she was flummoxed to hear sobbing erupting from the opposite side. She knew better than to venture inside. Belle was wise enough to know her master didn't appreciate exposing his vulnerability in front of anyone. He wanted everyone to believe he was a monster, but Belle knew better. Her master consisted of many layers which she'd relished unraveling over the last several months. The leak could wait, but another thought crossed her mind. Belle made her way to the kitchens, scanning the cupboards for the ingredients she would need.

She smiled triumphantly, realizing she had everything she needed. She set to work, measuring the appropriate amount of ingredients, before mixing them all together. She plopped the small cake into the oven until it was golden brown. She removed it with a thick scrap of wool and sat it on the table. After it had a chance to cool off, she covered it in a thick chocolate glaze icing she'd prompted the enchanted castle to provide her with.

Belle cut two generous portions of the confection and placed them on an already prepared tea service, which she carried back to Rumpelstiltskin's workshop. She wasn't sure how he'd receive her as she sat the tray beside her, raising her hand to hesitantly knock on the oaken doors before her. She was about to knock as the doors swung open abruptly.

Rumpelstiltskin glanced at her in puzzlement. "Belle, what are you doing here? It's your day off," he quizzed.

"I-I-I know that, but I thought we could take our afternoon tea together. Look, I brought you something," her voice wavered as she reached down to retrieve the tray.

Rumpelstiltskin blinked owlishly at her when he noticed the two plates of dessert. "You decided to prepare a cake, for me, I mean, us?" he stammered.

"Yes, I uh, I thought you could use a break from whatever you've been working on," she storied, concealing her true intentions for preparing the confection.

"I suppose I could," he added, closing the door behind him.

"Shall we take our tea in the dining hall?" she inquired, gesturing towards the stairs.

"I was thinking the library would be more suitable. What do you say, Dearie?" he encouraged with an impish giggle.

A brilliant smile etched itself across her features as she chortled musically. "I suppose that will do," she complied as they made their way to the library. Rumpelstiltskin's heart fluttered involuntarily in his chest from her unusual reaction as they sat beside each other on the settee.

Belle prepared him a cuppa tea and quietly handed him a plate of dessert. "Thank you," he supplied as he hesitantly picked up his fork, and plunged it into the chocolatey confection. He plopped a generous bite into his mouth, stifling back a moan as pockets of flavor bursted on his tongue.

"Do you like it?" Belle grinned, noting a glob of chocolate icing clinging to his upper lip.

"It's delicious," he nodded agreeably, quelling his tongue from overpraising the cake too much.

"I've found chocolate can fix just about anything," she winked, spooning her own bite of dessert into her mouth.

His heart filled with realization for her reasons for preparing the treat for him. It was no special occasion which she knew of, but truthfully, today was his long lost son, Baelfire's, birthday. She hadn't known that, because he hadn't shared it with her nor anyone. Rumpelstiltskin marveled at the utter cleverness of his maid, for she'd made his day special without even realizing it.


End file.
